


【泉真】过火

by myleaf



Category: ooc慎, 道具 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myleaf/pseuds/myleaf
Summary: *动画新一集的小真太令人把持不住，深夜瞎写x
Relationships: 泉真 - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	【泉真】过火

【泉真】过火

*道具，外链，已交往泉真  
*其实并没有一踩到底，只是想写写小真

果然还是有点过了。

游木真一边将头部沾着润滑的东西推着塞进体内，一边忍不住咬着下唇想。

起初只是整理房间时意外发现了某人万圣节那会图谋不轨买来的道具们，但即使是游木真本人也没有想到，他似乎其实，并没有特别抗拒这些东西。

濑名泉没有买假阳具那种，但各式各样的跳蛋倒是不少，猫尾巴狗尾巴许多动物的尾巴都有。游木真拿起它们在手中摆弄，就像是玩着很普通的玩具一样。

说实话，他的确挺好奇这些东西的，却不是好奇它们在那一方面会给他带来的感受。游木真用手指将仿真猫尾巴绕了一圈又一圈，直到它们缠在他的手指上。毛茸茸的细腻触感令他不由得感叹起现在情趣用品制作方们的用心，同时又生出别的疑惑。

......只是屁股上多了一条尾巴而已，泉前辈原来喜欢这种吗？

游木真拿起一支后面连着尾巴的东西，脸上浮现出犹豫。

反正现在泉前辈不在家......不如就试试好了，不然买来却被放在这里，总觉得有些浪费。

于是就变成了现在这个样子。

然而已经做到了这一步，就此收手有点可惜。而且游木真又的确抱着点求知欲，而且是对自己的泉前辈的好奇——只是用上了有些特殊的道具而已，会和平时有什么区别吗？

道具圆润的顶部就着润滑剂顺利地被推进了身体里，尾巴毛茸茸的根部就贴着他的臀。游木真试着动作缓慢地合拢双腿，体内被异物占据的感觉并不强烈，一开始感觉有些冰凉的温度也被里面捂得变暖了起来，由此便更没有什么感觉了。

挪动着下床的时候不小心把那东西又吞进去了一点，不过比起里面的感觉，反而是外面的皮肤被尾巴上的毛擦过的瘙痒感更令他心颤。游木真试着站了起来，原地活动了一下后，迈开小小的步子走到镜子前。可以照出两人的落地镜清楚地印照着他的身形，长衬衫的下摆堪堪遮掩住腿根，露出不怎么见光而白皙的双腿。原本并拢的腿只稍稍分开些，就能透过腿缝看到身后垂落着的猫尾巴。

游木真打量着镜子中的自己，甚至侧过身来看了看身后，依然不觉得这样的道具会为他增添多少吸引力。

“泉前辈为什么会买这些东西......”游木真一边说着，一边将手探向身后，想把里面的异物拔出来。然而在握着猫尾巴的根部时，似乎不小心按到了什么开关，里面的东西突然跳了一下，惊得他不由得身体向前倾，手撑着更衣镜才不至于磕到头。

握着猫尾巴的手也撤开了，里面的东西在那一跳之后，开始小幅度地颤动起来。

“唔......”

震动算不上激烈，却似乎与他的身体很契合。细细密密的痒意由着这样轻微绵长的动作幅度不断产生堆积，在他体内逐渐累积起对更多的快感的渴望。

游木真喘了一口气，无意间看到镜中脸颊泛红的自己，立马羞得移开了视线。微妙的快感唤起身体深处更多的情欲，游木真直觉再继续这样下去不妙，手又探向了后方，摸索着被他无意间按到的开关。

或许是越心急越寻不到，游木真觉得那东西都要被他的动作给推到更深的地方了，却还没有摸索到那个无意间按到的按钮。即使是深呼吸也无法挽救他越来越急促的呼吸，脸颊烫到贴着冰凉的镜面然后又捂暖了那一处。

在手指终于摸到那一个凸起时，游木真已经感到双腿一阵发软了。一边暗悔着自己的胡来，游木真一边抱着终于得救了的心情按下那个按钮。然而体内的东西却震动得更激烈了，让他惊叫一声，猝不及防地彻底跌坐在镜前。

“呜......泉、泉前辈......！”

这都买的是什么东西啊！

原本是抱着埋怨的心情说出的话，却磕磕绊绊地出口之后反而像在祈求着被疼爱。游木真干脆放弃了的闭上眼，撑着镜子半跪起身，艰难地挪动着将双腿打开些，好让他自己握上还在后面作乱的尾巴，将它一点点拉出来。

但是，震动的幅度也太大了点。

游木真拉一下停一下，心中还在懊恼着不怀好意买下这东西的某人，因为羞耻而不情愿睁开的眼睛自然也就错过了不知何时被悄悄推开了一道缝的门外的另一双眼睛。在他终于感觉到尾巴顶部的蛋形异物已经有一点露出了穴口之外时，还没等他一鼓作气将它彻底拔出来，突然又被另一双手的外力给尽数推了进去。

“啊！”

“看来我不在的时候，游～君很寂寞呢？”

身后被贴上了另一具身体，游木真慌乱地睁开眼，就看到这个时间本不应该出现在家里的人此时却半跪在他身后，双手撑着镜子，将他整个人都围了起来。

濑名泉亲昵地用侧脸贴着他的侧脸，露出陶醉的表情：“啊，这样好奇的游君，真是让我感到更加惊喜了❤️”

“呜......！”

感觉到身后的东西被人用手指又往里推了推，游木真终于受不了地偏了偏头，抵在濑名泉撑着镜子的手臂上。暴露随之而来的羞耻感让他根本不敢去回那人的话，更不敢睁开眼再多看镜子中的他们一眼。游木真能感觉到他眼角的湿润，他甚至不用去看，就知道镜子中的自己会有多么的，多么的......

温热的嘴唇贴着他沁出泪花的眼角，力度轻柔地吸吮走刚要冒出的水珠，末了又用舌头舔了舔。游木真的眼睫控制不住地轻颤起来，但依然没有将眼睛睁开的勇气。而濑名泉似乎也并没有强求的意思，只是静静地在他身后，一点点将两人间的距离拉近了。游木真能感觉到他因身后强烈的快感而弓起的背贴上了濑名泉的前胸，然后便彻底泄了力，忍不住直接瘫在那人怀里。

濑名泉的手也改成揽着他的腰的姿势，游木真将手搭在他的手上，紧闭的眼睛终于睁开了。尚还弥漫着水汽的湿润双眼毫无魄力地瞪向揽着他的濑名泉，埋怨的本意落在对方眼里都被曲解成了欲求不满。

濑名泉便笑了笑，声音里透着愉悦。带着磁性的笑声却是让游木真身体里的弦崩断的最后一点因素，他忍不住抓紧了那人的手，从体内迸发而出的涛涛快感如同浪潮般将他彻底淹没，有种几乎溺毙的错觉。

游木真无法听到任何声音，或许他自己终于控制不住地叫了出来，但他无暇顾及。脑子里忽得闪过一道白光，纯白的世界又突然炸开了许多纷乱的色彩。世界崩落成细碎的光点，又在他眼里不断沉淀回原来的模样。

身体里的东西似乎被人及时抽走了，而游木真却没有发觉在何时脱离了那种震动的控制。那件事他也无暇顾及——随着眼前的景象由模糊逐渐变得清晰，游木真却恨不得自己干脆晕过去算了。

“很舒服嘛，游君？”

濑名泉看着镜子上斑斑驳驳的乳浊，将已经脱力的人温柔地揽在怀里，却这般故意提道。

游木真没有说话，只是愤愤地用点力揪了一下某人的手背。

“接下来要到床上去了，游君，可以吗？”

“......”

被抱住的人虽然没有说话，却默默地抬起手圈着他的脖颈。


End file.
